Death Angel Asmara
by Sanura Bey
Summary: Demon Eyes Kyo had a companion with him all those years ago. Now, Death Angel Asmara travels with Kyoshiro Mibu waiting for Kyo to return.
1. Kyoshiro Mibu and Asmara

During the end of the civil war period, in a world of chaos, a war began to try to divide the country. This fight would later be known by the name of Sekigahara's battle. Like thunder, the roar spread. Under this sound and bloody rain, many were killed. The warriors who, without taking care of the issue of the battle, had found the meaning of their lives in sword-handling; they lived to only improve their skill and died. Among the men who disappeared at this historical time, there were two who were called "the unbeatable". Before most died they spoke of him, the demon with blood red eyes and long red hair with his demoness always by his side.

* * *

"The legendary wanted man and woman, Demon Eyes Kyo and Death Angel Asmara. So, he has a 150 cm long sword; there is a yin and yang emblazoned onto his back, and his eyes are red like a demon?! She carries two sais and has the appearance of an angel with blue eyes and silver hair! Their crime: The murder of 1000 people!? It's horrible... Their heads are wanted for one million ryo each!?" I watched Kyoshiro walk away from the sign. "They should try to train some more doctors to save more lives!" He started walking with his medicine box and sword in hand. "AAH! I'm so tired. I;m going to take a little break." He started taking off his pack revealing a yin and yang symbol on his white kimono. UHH! I guess I'm getting old. This medical box is so heavy, but that's because there are so many things. 4 years have passed since the Sekigahara battle, but many people seem to keep living no matter what. So the government should take into account people like me. AH! At least there is peace and quiet here again."I looked up a hill close to us as he laid down to rest. I watched a woman walk towards us.

"Kyoshiro." He looked at me then at the woman as she fell. He jumped up to help her like a good little doctor.

"What's happening to you?! Are you alright?!"

"I'm... I'm asthmatic..." She said breathing heavily. He blushed and picked her up.

"You should rest in this cottage!" he ran her into the cottage and I followed slowly.

"Lie down and relax. I'm going to treat you." he told her calmly. I just sat by the door. I took out my sais and placed one beside me while inspecting the other.

"EH?! Treat me?" She asked him, her breathing seemed to have regulated itself quickly. I would have to keep my eyes on her.

"I'm a chemist. With my great homemade remedy, your asthma will be quickly..." It blew up in his face. "EH? why did that explode again? Ah, but don't worry. This one worked on a monkey, recently." He told her smiling. She looked to the ground and started shivering.

"I'm... I'm cold..." she told him.

"That's bad! I'm going to warm you up, it'll be much better than the medicine. You'll warm up quickly." He told her getting closer to her messing with his kimono.

"It's so nice that you want to warm me up with your own body heat!" he paused slightly then started getting undressed. I walked out of the cottage, leaving him to his "medicine." I heard a gun shot from inside and I ran inside, my sais drawn.

"It's not a joke?" Kyoshiro looked next to his head where the bullet had been.

"It's no use to hide! Demon Eyes Kyo! According to the physical description, there's no possible mistake!" The woman told him.

"Watch out!" I called to Kyoshiro. He managed to dodge to all three bullets. "You've got the wrong person." I told her, putting my sais away. She pointed her gun at me.

"You! You're Death Angel Asmara!" I ran at her and pulled her gun from her hand.

"Yes, I am. Since you know who I am you should know that I've gone against much larger guys and much larger guns. He is not Demon Eyes Kyo. His name is Kyoshiro Mibu. He's a healer not a killer." I gave her gun back to her. "Try to kill me with that again and I'll show you a true killer." I sat back next to the door again.

"Asmara, please. Who are you?" Kyoshiro asked her.

"Me? I'm said to be the one who is everywhere on the Tokai Road. Yuya Shina, the Bounty Hunter!" she said.

"Never heard of you!" Kyoshiro told her before she pointed a gun at his head. "Yes, yes, I know, I know very well!"

"And by the way, why does a chemist have such a long sword? And why is Death Angel Asmara traveling with you?" she asked him. I just watched them. She picked up his sword and I jumped up to take it from her, but Kyoshiro threw me a glance and I lowered myself again. "Are you stupid!? If you cover it with an old piece of cloth, you won't be able to unsheath the sword. On top of that, it's dirty." She was interrupted by him snatching it away from her.

"It doesn't matter, it's just to impress others." he said smiling at her.

"In that case, it's not useful for the sword to be so long..." Yuya tried telling him.

"No! It must be long!" he shouted.

"Because it's classier when it's long! and on top of that, if it's long, it could be used like a fishing rod or a stick." he told her still smiling.

"It can also be used to knock him out if he's being too annoying." I told her. She turned her back to us and Kyoshiro grabbed her bounty book.

"Oh, there are a lot of bounties?" he said flipping through it.

"It's my bounty book! Give it back!"

"Demon Eyes Kyo!? It's the guy you mistook me for. Ah, this bounty is four years old, we don't know if he's still alive, right?" Kyoshiro asked before turning the page. "Hey Asmara this one's yours. The reward's the same age. Next one, The Bantoji Brothers!? They really look violent. They also killed women and children in this region! On top of that, the reward is fifty ryo. It might be funny."

"Give it back!" They chased each other around the room. I just shook my head at their childish running.

"Next one, wanted for 100 mon!?" Kyoshiro read.

"What, a thief!? Really?" She asked chasing them.

"This one is not really expensive. Crime: Running away without paying his restaurant bill. Who's this guy? Kyoshiro Mibu!? Beautiful name..." They froze as Kyoshiro was climbing a ladder. I hung my head at his stupidity.

* * *

"Hmm... Yuya..."

"Yeeesss?"

"Can you let me go?" Kyoshiro asked her.

"Nooooo! I'm going to receive the 100 mon reward at the police station of the Sengen Village!" She told him.

"But... it's only 100 mon!?" Kyoshiro pointed out.

"If I don't get the 100 mon, I'll cry one day for not getting it!" she tried explaining.

"I don't have any luck." He complained as he was drug along the ground. "Aren't you going to do something Asmara?!" he asked.

"If you want me to kill her then go ahead and keep asking me to do something." I said following them both to a village.

"Hello! Anyone here?" Yuya called into the village. We looked around and saw nothing but the homes of those who lived here and a few crows. There was definitely someone here though.

"There isn't anyone, just a couple of crows." Kyoshiro said looking around.

"It's strange. Where did everyone go?" Yuya questioned.

"Yuya? Let's give up."

"NO!" She started to drag him around again.

"Yuya, if you untied me, I'll be able to search with you." Kyoshiro tried his luck.

"NO!"

"Yuya, you're not hungry?"

"NOOO!"

"Kyoshiro, give up. She won't untie you." I said before we saw something that stopped us all in our tracks. Men. Dead. The corpses were covered in blood and crows. They covered a large area of ground. Kyoshiro screamed like a girl at the sight.

"THEY'RE DEAD!"

"It's horrible."

"Yuya! We'd better run away." I told her sensing others around us.

"I don't want to end up like them." Kyoshiro told her, adding at my attempt to convince her.

"What are you saying? We won't be attacked." She said completely convinced.

"Behind us!" Yuya and I turned around and blocked the attacks aimed at us while Kyoshiro just ran around dodging everything.

"I'm going to die! That's the reason I wanted us to leave! Yuya... You're stupid! we're probably going to be killed!" Kyoshiro told her, still dodging. He slipped on a rock and fell back.

"Kyoshiro!" Yuya called.

"Die!" The man attacked him and I ran to him. His sword fell to the ground and a powerful aura surrounded him, blowing everyone back and paralyzing Yuya in her tracks.

"Hurry, run away! "He" is coming!" Kyoshiro yelled grabbing his head. "Hurry!" and he passed out, falling back. I walked up to him and picked him up. "Is there somewhere I can put him?" They led me to a house and I laid him down then waited with everyone else for him to wake.

* * *

When he awoke he screamed and backed away quickly.

"Even if you kill me, I'm only worth a measly 100 mon!" he told them. "It's not much!" Yuya laughed at him.

"Don't worry, Kyoshiro." She told him.

"We are the land owners of the Sengen Village." they told him. "We're really sorry about what happened. We mistook you for someone else." the elder said.

"Old man, we were almost killed. That's not such a small thing!"

"I...I'm really sorry. Please accept this meal... We won't be forgiven, but..."

"Excused, it's not use. You don't have to apologize." Kyoshiro said, digging into the food given to us.

"But what happened? You were all... and all of those dead people?" Yuya asked.

"The weather is good this year so we'll have a good harvest." The elder told us. "The Sekigahara battle ended six years ago..." I watched them closely. "Many young men from Sengen were killed in this battle. Though we lost much of the workforce, we thought that, because of the harvest, we would be able to rebuild the village. Then, the two brothers arrived." He told us.

"One is called "The Wind," you can't tell which direction he will attack from. The younger one is called "Iron Stick," he can destroy rocks with just his hands. Together they are extremely powerful. They were a pain in the ass during the battle." I told them and the room fell silent for a time.

"We tried to resist. But it didn't matter. Then they asked for a huge amount of money. If this goes on, the village will die. If the Bantoji Brothers have a bounty on their heads. If someone could defeat them the village could also provide a reward for us." Kyoshiro chose that moment to try and escape but Yuya stopped him.

"Sorry, I haven't properly introduced myself yet. I'm said to be "The one who's been everywhere on the Tokai Road." I'll take care of them." She said handing them her business card.

* * *

"Please Kyoshiro?" Yuya begged.

"NO!" Kyoshiro refused.

"Be nice! Give me a hand!"

"Yuya, just some advice. When you're asking people for a favor, maybe you shouldn't tie them upside down." I suggested to her. "We might agree if he weren't like that."

"You two stop complaining and help me capture the Bantoji Brothers!" She tried again. "Come on! Don't make me wait!" She said shooting at him.

"Stop it! You're going to kill me!" a bucket then hit Kyoshiro in the face.

"Get out of this village!" some kids yelled at us. "You're going to work with the Bantoji Brothers! And we son't want to be tricked. We're going to make you leave!" some kids yelled at us.

"You're going to pay for that!" Kyoshiro yelled at them with the bucket on his head slowly becoming untied. The kids ran screaming and one of them fell, crying.

"RUN AWAY!"

"Stop it! They're only kids! You've gone too far! Kyoshiro!" Yuya yelled at him as he reached down to the child. He put medicine on the child's small injury.

"Don't move! You have to let the medicine work." he told the small child with a smile. "The pain is gone, right? You're still hurt?"

"No..."

"You see! On top of that, a boy must never cry!" He told the child. "Okay, let's play together now! You're still wondering if I'm on the enemy's side?" Kyoshiro asked them. "Let's take care of the Bantoji Brothers! We're going to kick their asses! The girls over there will do it!" He said pointing to us.

"But!"

"So don't worry anymore, let's play! We'll take care of them!" he held his hand out for the child who fell and he took the offered hand, standing. I glanced at Yuya to see her staring at Kyoshiro in shock.

"This is just who he is. He just wants everyone to be smiling." I told her watching him and the children.

"Why do you travel with him? The last person you traveled with was Demon Eyes Kyo 4 years ago. Why Kyoshiro now?" I just smiled at her question.

"You'll find out soon enough. The Bantoji Brothers will be too much for you and most likely Kyoshiro will try and help you. "He" will come and get us out of the mess." I told her. Before she could ask me anything else a little girl pulled on her sleeve.

"Do you want to play with us?" she asked Yuya.

"Yes." she told her smiling. Yuya then looked up to see Kyoshiro looking at her with a weird smile.

"Yuya, if you smiled all of the time like that, you would really be cute! You should relax sometimes." Yuya tied him up and hung him upside down again before going off with the kids and playing.

* * *

During the night, I followed Kyoshiro as we tried to sneak out of the village. When Kyoshiro stopped and looked to see Yuya bathing. I turned away from the sight, giving her some privacy but Kyoshiro just watched. He closed his eyes after a little while and never noticed her walking behind him.

"Kyoshiro, can you tell me what you are doing here?" she asked him. He turned quickly to see her looking extremely pissed.

"I was about to take a bath, too." he lied.

"Really? In that case, I'm going to help you." She tied him to a water wheel so that as it turned he would be dunked into.

"Yuya... forgive me..." he begged in between dunks.

"No way."

"Why isn't Asmara tied up?" Kyoshiro asked her as I sat next to her checking my weapons over.

"If you haven't forgotten, Kyoshiro, I didn't see anything I don't already have." I reminded him.

"Why don't you stop cleaning your weapons so we can go to bed? Yuya, you can warm me up!" Kyoshiro tried again.

"Idiot! The Bantoji Brothers come tomorrow, right? We must be prepared!" Yuya told him.

"Yuya, you're really into this! The villagers will be happy, so untie me now." Kyoshiro told her before getting dunked.

"That's normal for 50 ryo! It's the bounty hunter and village's reward!" She told him. Kyoshiro gurgled something. "You think that I'm stingy, right? Yes, it's true. I don't care what everyone else says, to find the guy with a scar on his back. To find him, I need money!" she told us. "Understand? That's the reason I need your help!" She told us.

"I don't want to! I'm the chemist of love and peace!" He told her before getting dunked once more.

"Okay, if you're so insistent. I will untie you, only if you give me you 150 cm long sword. It's of no use to a chemist, right?" Kyoshiro snapped free of the ropes and grabbed the sword from her hand.

"No! I won't give it to you!"

"Why? You really care about it...you're strange!" She told him.

"I can't give you this!"

"You're really suspicious. Who are you two, really!? I don't see you as a chemist and a bodyguard. And there's also the aura you emanated when we were attacked by the villagers..." she went on.

"We also have something that we must do." Kyoshiro told her. "No matter what." He smiled at her.

"Kyoshiro, what are you saying, show-off?" She pulled on his cheeks.

"Well! It's time for the show-off to get out of here!" Kyoshiro ran away.

"Hey! Wait..."

"Don't worry, Yuya. We'll be at the village." I told her and walked away to find Kyoshiro.

* * *

The next day, we waited for the brothers to come to the village. Yuya, Kyoshiro and I stood in front of the villagers (Kyoshiro by forced).

"Even if you are strong, you can't win against all of us!" Yuya told the brothers. "Come on, get them!" Yuya told them making the villagers charge. The older brother snapped his fingers and their men appeared behind them. "Ah! They're fast!"

"We suspected that you'd do something like this, so we brought our men with us." The elder brother told us.

"We won't be able to make it! We can't win!" The villagers cried to Yuya.

"Don't lose hope! If you go back, you lose!" Yuya tried to rally their spirits, but it was to late.

""For losers like you, we won't have to directly intervene. But, rebels must be punished!" The younger brother grabbed one of the children from yesterday. "The boy will be the first victim."

"TAIHEI!" a woman, I assumed his mother called out.

"Banji will listen to everything I tell him. I can't control him too well ad he could easily destroy him with just one hand. Dan't be sad! Everyone will share the same fate!" The elder brother told us.

"It... it hurts! Help me!" he cried out.

"Wait! Octopus Guy and the Dwarf! Ahh, that's why I don't like the weak! Even with the Octopus Guy, they can't win without taking a kid as a hostage!" Yuya called to the brothers.

"Yu... Yuya, stop trying to provoke them! It's dangerous for Taihei!" Kyoshiro tried told her.

"So?" She turned from Kyoshiro to the brothers. "Tell me something! Are you really worth 50 ryo or not?"

"Well... Banji, release him." The elder brother ordered.

"Yes." Banji released the boy and he ran to us.

"M... Miss... I... I..."

Everything is fine! Believe me!" she told him and he ran to his parents.

"Miss, I think that you want to die first. So we're going to kill you nice and quick." The older brother said smirking.

"Don't be so sure about that. I won't die like that!" She told them shooting them quickly. All three bullets hit the younger brother head on. "One down!" We watched in shock as he had caught them all in his mouth. "In that case," she lifted up the bottom of her Kimono and pulled out three knives. "With this..." the younger brother jumped onto her shoulder and put his finger on the first blade.

"You won't get us with something like that." I pulled out my sais and cut where he was only to miss him and barley missed Yuya's neck.

"You alright?" I asked her.

"He's so fast." We stood side by side facing the brothers.

"The game is over." He said. He jumped to our shoulders again and attacked; only this time he got through. Yuya fell to the floor while I held my shoulder with one hand. I'd managed to avoid most of the blow but still... I was getting sloppy.

"Yuya! Asmara!" Kyoshiro called out to us.

"Miss!"

"Everyone usually dies from the first blow. I congratulate you on avoiding it, but this time it's over. Come on everyone! Let's show these young ladies how cruel the world is!" the elder brother said from his usual perch to his men.

"Yeah!" The group of men called out. I moved myself in front of Yuya and tried to defend her, but I was blocked. Kyoshiro put himself in between us and the large group.

"Wait there! You wouldn't seriously attack two girls, would you? We'd better stop this now." he told the group.

"Kyoshiro..." I heard Yuya behind me.

"Idiot! You can't do anything! Get out of the way!" I told him.

"What!? Who are you!? You're in the way!" The men called out.

"W... Wait... I'll give you this... So leave us alone! It's all I have. I'll give you my medicine, too." He told them dumping out all the money he had. I was surprised to see him willingly giving up his medicines for us, I never thought I'd see the day. One of the men in front of him punched him in the stomach.

"We don't care about that!" he said. Kyoshiro spit out a small amount of blood.

"Well, well... He's really weak! Let's kill him!" They called out once more, thing time attacking Kyoshiro. "Take that!" Kyoshiro fell back with his medicines and sword. "It's already over!? Why don't you use your long sword? It's a treasure that is useless for you!" They said kicking him.

"KYOSHIRO!"

"Now, let's play with the girls." They turned to us and I raised my sai, knowing I wouldn't be able to take them all. "Are you ready?"

"S... Stop..." Kyoshiro called from the ground. "If you continue, it will mean death!" He warned them.

"HAHA, did you hear him!? It's too funny. Well that's true. It's be your death! Do you want us to finish you now!?" They asked him.

"No, all of you... Will be the ones who die." He tried warning them again. "Run away! "He" is coming..." Kyoshiro said, standing with his sword.

"Don't talk nonsense! Now you'll die!" One of the men attacked Kyoshiro, aiming his sword to cut him in half.

"NOOOOOOO!" Yuya yelled from behind me. The wrappings around the the top of the sheath broke as he pulled the sword out of its sheath, cutting the man in front of him in half. The two halves fell slowly in front of him. I sensed a man coming up behind Yuya and I, and blocked him from getting Yuya.

"Fool, how dare you! Drop your sword or I'll kill the girl!" He held his blade towards my throat.

If you can kill her, then do it." the man behind me said.

"Wh... what!?" Yuya called out.

"One... two, it's a bit of good training after waking up!" he called happily into the crowd in front of us. "Come on everyone! Fight me for real! We're going to kill you all in the blink of an eye!" He said walking to to stand beside me.

"Are you ready, Asmara?" I looked into his red eyes and smiled.

"Always, Kyo."


	2. Demon Eyes Kyo and Death Angel Asmara

Some men attacked us and Kyo drew his sword while I drew my sais. We quickly killed the men around us and turned back to the leaders. I was still slow due to my injury but my killer instincts as well as my survival instincts were still intact and getting sharper. One of the men grabbed Yuya and put a knife to her throat.

"Let go of your sword or I'll kill the girl!" he ordered. Kyo just smirked at the man.

"Do as you wish." he told the man. "Now we'll kill the rest of you in the blink of an eye! Come on fight me for real!" Kyo taunted them, and he was disappointed. The idiots rose to the challenge.

"You think you can fight us all at the same time?" One asked as they all attacked us.

"Idiots you wont have any time to prepare yourself."

"Die!" Kyo and I quickly killed all those who attacked us.

"Next." Kyo said, licking some blood off his hand.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked them, twirling my sais around and smiling.

"They're... They're fast! So fast that I can't see their weapons!" I heard Yuya mumble.

"Damn! Let's all attack at the same time!"

"With a long sword like that if we get close enough to him we'll win!"

"And with those sais if we stay back enough from her she wont know what hit her!" Are they all idiots? They all attacked and tried to get close to him and stay away from me but it was no use. We both have had years of practice with these weapons so we knew how to make their strategies backfire. Kyo was laughing the whole time while my smile just grew, I'd almost forgotten how fun this was. Kyo jumped out of the way as the younger brother smashed his mallet down on where he had been.

"Attacking from behind isn't very honorable." Kyo told him as he landed.

"Honor doesn't matter." I heard the older brother from behind me. "In a fight, victory is the only important thing." He told us, preparing for his attack.

"Asmara watch out!" Yuya called out to me.

"Die!"Before he had a chance to attack me again, I quickly got out of the way. "Eh?! Where did she go? What?!" I guess he found me.

"You're slow." I told him from behind him then cut off the arm that injured me.

"Banji! Kill her quickly! You have to save me! Banji, hurry!" Banji was silent. "Banji?! Why don't you say anything?! Why don't you help me?!" The elder begged.

"You're going to die." I told him twirling my sais.

"Banji!" I cut him into three pieces, blood splattering on my arms.

"The weak must die." the younger said to the dead pieces of his brother. "I'm going to kill the two of you." He told Kyo. I just turned to Banji and looked at him with his brothers blood dripping from my weapons and hands. "You'e killed many people. You've even killed my own brother. So your weapons are covered in blood. They wont cut as well anymore! It's true, right?" I smirked at his words. I then backed away from him so Kyo could have this one.

"You're stupid," Kyo said walking to him. "But at least you used your head! In that case why don't you see if you're right?!" he yelled at him as soon as he got where he needed to be.

"Die!" Banji yelled, slamming his hammer down on Kyo. "I win!" he said as he picked the hammer up. Their was nothing but smashed rocks.

"Where are you looking? You're like your brother." Kyo told him from above.

"But where is he?" Banji said looking for him. I looked above him to see Kyo put two fingers on the base of the blade and drew them across the sword.

"This time it's my turn." He told Banji, smiling. "Killing skill of the sword of the divine dark wind. Mizuchi." He then jumped from the roof, screaming, and cut Banji in half.

"I don't have feel anything?!" he laughed at Kyo, who stood in front of him. "Even if you have a long sword, you don't have enough space. I'm stronger than you. Diiiiie!" He swung his hammer at Kyo but his arm flew in another direction.

"You shouldn't move anymore, right?" Kyo asked with his back to him.

"What are you saying? I'm going to kill you!" He started to run towards Kyo but his leg started to slide off and blood started dripping from multiple places. "My leg! Aah! It hurts! Help me! Help me! I beg you! It hurts!" He cried out as I walked towards Kyo.

"It's too late." I told him, smile growing slightly.

"You've also heard the sound, right?" Kyo asked him turning around to face the taller man. "The sound of the wind." he then broke into multiple smaller pieces.

"It's over, no one left. There's no one left." I asked as we walked out of the smoke towards the town people and Yuya. The villagers quickly ran away while Yuya just leaned against a tree watching us.

"Let me see your shoulder." I turned my back to Kyo and lowered my sleeve. He looked at it before pulling my sleeve back up. "Get Kyoshiro to fix it up." He said before walked to Yuya.

"Don't come any closer!" Yuya called to him.

"So? You don't run away anymore?" Kyo asked getting close to her face.

"You're Demon Eyes Kyo." She said looking into his eyes.

"Yes!" He answered.

"Where is Kyoshiro?!" She asked, looking at me.

"He was controlling Kyo for a long time." I told her, fixing my top.

"Right ow, he's here." Kyo said pointing to himself. "Don't be mistaken, we didn't save you. We don't intend to save you." He told her stabbing his sword into the tree she was leaning against. "If you understand me, beg me to let you live! Kneel down and say "save me", and I'll think about it." He commanded. She fell down and bowed her head.

"Save... I won't ever tell you "save me" !" she shouted as she stood quickly, bumping her head against his chin. "If you want to kill me then just kill me! But I don't have any time to waste! I have to search for the man who has a scar on his back! I must find him and..." She looked down and her voice started shaking. "And I will kill him no matter what! Until that happens, I'm not going to die!" Kyo stood and stared at her.

"That's all you have to say?" He asked her. "No one has ever faced me and survived. You want to kill someone! You think you can really do that with your own hands?!" He laughed at her. "If you're going to say it anyone can do that!" He said putting his sword on her neck making a small cut. "The weak die, that's a rule of life!" He swung his sword down and cut her kimono down the front. She screamed and dropped down, holding her kimono's together.

"She's still young." I told him.

"Idiot! Why did you do that?!" she yelled at him.

"You're funny!" he told her laughing. "So I'm going to watch how you live. But if you change your decision just a little bit in that time, without hesitation, I will kill you." He told her before grabbing his head in pain. "Shut up! You stay where you are!" He shouted.

"Eh?" She stood looking at him confused.

"It's Kyoshiro, he's trying to get out." I told her.

"He's so tiresome since he talks too much. I've got a terrible headache." he told us.

"Both of you are..."

"If you want to know, you should search for the answers yourself." He told her grabbing his sheath.

"But I don't think I can at this time." She told us.

"You should make some effort to become a woman, right?" He asked me and I laughed.

"What?!" She yelled at him.

"Well, I wonder what kind of woman you are for him to be interested in you, but..." He broke off sheathing his sword except for the last bit. "You're the third woman who I haven't killed." He told her sheathing the last of his sword and falling forward. I ran up to him and caught him before he hit the ground.

"Are you alright? Pull yourself together!" Yuya yelled at him running up to us. When she got to us she dropped in front of Kyo. Suddenly, his arms reached out and grabbed her shoulders.

"Are you alright?!" he asked her. "You're not hurt?! Yuya! Yuya! He didn't do anything to you?!" Kyoshiro asked her.

"No, I'm ok. Kyoshiro." She told him smiling.

"That's good." he said as we all stood up. He then looked at her and noticed her kimono was torn and she beat him to a pulp. He then picked him self off the ground and scratched the back of his head.

"Miss!" I turned and looked behind Yuya to see the villagers who had run off.

"Everyone!" Yuya called as she turned around and saw them.

"Thank god! You're alive!"

"Yeah! It's Miss!"

"Now the village is in peace, thank you so much!"

"And you? Taihei, you're alright? No injuries?" she asked the young boy.

"No! Because you killed all the bad guys!" he told her.

"Thanks, but I wasn't the one who killed the Bantoji brothers." She told them. Their faces changed from happiness to fear quickly. She looked behind her to see us covered in blood. I watched as Kyoshiro raised a bloody hand to the villagers making them run for the hills. He put his hand down and laughed while turning and walking away with me behind him.

* * *

We walked away from the village, with all our belongings and my shoulder wrapped, in silence. We were stopped abruptly by Yuya's gun in Kyoshiro's face.

"Where are you going Kyoshiro? Asmara?" she asked us.

"Yuya!"

"I think I already told you that your head is mine, right?" she told us.

"No! If you stay with me, it'll be terrible!" he told her.

"Terrible how?" she asked him. While he stuttered on what he wanted to say she reached into her pocket and pulled something out. "Here, this for you." she said handing it to Kyoshiro. "It's that kid's treasure. Take it. And I also have a message from them, they said sorry and thank you." she told us. He took the small item from her and held it close.

"They're foolish." he said smiling.

"It must be really important." I told him motioning to the small object he held so carefully.

"Let's go, the sun's going to set soon!" she told us hitting Kyoshiro on this back.

"But I'm telling you that it will be terrible if we stay together." he reminded her.

"Kyoshiro, you're the one who saved my life and I'd like to help you." she told him hiding her face from us.

"Yuya..." he said softly looking at her.

"But, where do you want to go?" she asked smiling at us.

"To the East!" he told her he told us and we all started walking. This was how it all began.


	3. The Femme Fatale

Four years after the Sekigahara Battle, a mysterious chemist, Kyoshiro Mibu, his protector, Asmara, and bounty hunter, Yuya Shina, meet one another. By accident, Yuya saw the other face of Kyoshiro and Asmara. The legendary man and woman wanted for one million ryo, Demon Eyes Kyo and Death Angel Asmara. They are all heading east, lost in with own thoughts and on the way...

* * *

"Kyoshiro, Asmara, you're not heading toward any place in particular?" Yuya asked us.

"First we're going to Edo." Kyoshiro told her.

"Edo!? You know that's still very far!?" she shouted at us.

"Yes, that's why, before nightfall, we have to at least pass that mountain." I told her as we walked forward.

"And what happens if night falls and we are still on the road!? I don't want to sleep outside when their is a hotel right in front of us!" Yuya shouted at us.

"Sir, excuse us..." Kyoshiro turned to see a large crowd of women beginning to surround him.

"Lovely young boy! Play with Yukino! Your long sword is really great!"

"No! Come with Ayame!"

"We're running with a promotion today with a 10% discount!" They all told him.

"Come with us."

"W...well... just a little... there is a 10% discount after all." Kyoshiro said beginning to go with them. "We can stop now right?" he asked us. Yuya then punched the back of his head hard.

"You! You only understand when you're in pain?!" she asked him, yelling.

"But Yuya, you said that you didn't want to sleep outside." He reminded her.

"And you think that sleeping in the pleasure district is better?!" she asked him.

"Excuse me, sir..."

"You're so tiresome! We already told you that we don't have a reason to stay here!" Yuya shouted as she turned to see the street behind her.

"Come here for a second..." a girl told us.

"Kyoshiro... I finally found you. Ahhh, Kyo, I missed you!" the woman said hugging him. I glared at the woman as she ignored me.

"Ahh... But..." Kyoshiro was at a loss for words, not knowing who she was.

"Eh, Kyoshiro, who's this girl!?" Yuya asked slapping him.

"I... I don't know her..." Kyoshiro told her.

"Who are you?! Kyo?! Who is she?!" the woman asked Kyoshiro hugging him closely.

"Me?" Yuya asked pointing at her.

"Ah, she is..." Kyoshiro started introducing them but was cut off.

"It's... it's horrible! W... while you have a woman like myself. What kind of man are you?!" she shouted hitting him.

"But, who are you?" he asked her.

"Have you really forgotten Izumono Okuni? And the night we shared together?" she asked tears in her eyes. "Kyo... while I was devoted to God, you taught me a woman's pleasure by doing ########## or *****%%%%% ! Aah! When I think about it, my body starts burning..." she told him.

"So don't think about it." I told her. She glanced at my out of the corner of her eye then turned all her attention back to Kyoshiro.

"I wasn't able to forget that wonderful night, so I ran after you!" she said,

"Sorry, Okuni... I didn't intend to forget, but i did... this time I will remember it, so... Let's... do it... again..." he said acting like he was going to kiss her. Yuya and I grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him into the wall together. "Can't I just dream a little?" he asked us.

"You mustn't go after him. He's broke." Yuya told her thinking she was a prostitute.

"I'm not a prostitute. I'm a priestess who betrays her god, and falls madly in love with Kyo... But even Kyo leaves me... And on top of that the fugitives have taken my clothes. I know it is because of my beauty." she told us dramatically.

"The... the fugitive...?!" the villagers around us asked.

"Yes... Luckily I was able to escape during a moment when they weren't paying attention... I know where their hideout is so they'll surely come after me... And the next time they'll take my body... and surely my life." she told us.

"They can have you." I told her quietly as the men all praised her on escaping.

"Miss! You were very lucky. They're also looking for us."

"Really! You are lucky to be alive! Run away quickly!"

"Eh?" Yuya looked on shocked by their words.

"Are they really all that bad?" I asked them.

"Miss, you don't know? The terror caused by the fugitives! Four years after the Sekigahara battle, the government was set up at Edo, and little by little, the world was able to regain the stability it once had. But some fighters of the Western Army who had lost the battle, wanted by the government, were forced to survive like fugitives across the country. Waiting for the day the Tokugawa government will fail, they are getting ready by strengthening their army; by kidnapping people and pillaging what they can. According to rumors, one of their hideouts isn't far from here. Many villagers and travelers have been victimized." one villager told us. I remembered the watching the Western Army with Kyo. They had sent a few men after us, back when we first got started killing before running away.

"If your life is being threatened by guys like that, you should drop Kyoshiro and hurry to escape, right?" Yuya asked her.

"It's not necessary." Okuni told her, smiling. "Accused of killing 1000 people, a price on his head Demon Eyes Kyo will surely protect me." she told her smiling.

"What's all this commotion about?" I looked away from Okuni and toward the source of the voice. "The one who disturbs the public order of the Tokugawa government will be chastised by his majesty, the administrator Kosuke Haraguro!"

"My... Majesty Haraguro. Sorry, we're going to settle this quickly." a business owner told the larger man trying to slip him some money. "We... We're really sorry, please accept this..." So the local official takes bribes and sees it as keeping the haven't changed much.

"Mpff... I'm not a monster, I'll forgive you for today... But, don't forget, you're only able to trade peacefully since we're here, right!?" he asked them, grinning while counting the change in his sleeve.

"But... But who is he?" Yuya asked them.

"He... It's the parasitic administrator who's in charge of this district on the supposed excuse of looking for the fugitives hideout. He steals money from the villagers and relieves his stress with women and alcohol! A greedy pig." a villager told us.

"Oooh!? We haven't seen you two around here that much..." he said inspecting both Yuya, Kyoshiro and myself. "You aren't from this village, right?" he asked us.

"That... That's right! We're travelers." Kyoshiro told him.

"It's shady, I'm going to have to inspect everything..." he told us lifting Yuya's kimono.

"But...?!"

"What are you doing? You dirty old man!" Yuya yelled at him.

"Come on, come on, Yuya, calm down." Kyoshiro tried calming her. "Majesty, please leave this kid alone... Would you like to have a secret potion to have a good night with this beautiful woman?" Kyoshiro asked the administrator.

"Hm?" he had drawn him in with that.

"It's made up of concentrate of viper and some hormones... Ultra regenerative ones which are found in the very popular Viagra. Even the best in bed like this drink because it give you awesome physical strength and power! And it's all for you! It's a secret drink that will make your night even more beautiful!" Kyoshiro told him.

"Hmmm, in that case I really will drink some." the administrator told him.

"Ah.. No..." Yuya tried to stop him but it was too late. when the large man tried to drink the potion it blew up in his face. Everyone was still for a moment.

"Idiot! How dare you do that to your majesty Haraguro!? You'll lose your head right now!" Haraguro yelled at him. "Ah! You make yourself out to be a chemist, but, actually, you're a fugitive who's come to kill me!? My men! It's a fugitive!" he called to us.

"It's getting troublesome, let's run away!" Kyoshiro said turning to run. He was stopped by a man standing right behind him.

"Oh, Jimon! You're here! Perfect timing, take care of him!" Haraguro ordered the man. The man smiled at Kyoshiro.

"You'd better be more careful next time!" he told him.

"Y... Yes, excuse me..." I noticed a blade going closer to Kyoshiro's neck. He moved himself back just enough to miss them and I threw some daggers at the man in front of him and he dodged some and blocked the rest.

"Kyo... Kyoshiro!" Yuya called out worriedly.

"AAAAH!" Kyoshiro quickly backed away from his attacker on his hands like a crab.

"That's great, you were able to avoid it. Your protector's really quick also." the man said smiling at him sheathing his sword. "Or maybe I was too easy on you?" he asked. "But this time I won't miss you." he quickly attacked Kyoshiro again but this time it might be too late. I watched as Kyoshiro ducked his blade just in time. The man continued to attack him but then suddenly stopped. The man then got on his knees in front of Kyoshiro and froze.

""Kyoshiro! Asmara! Let's run away now!" Yuya called out to him and we followed her out of the red light district.

* * *

"AHHHH! Finally, we're sleeping outside! And on top of that, with a strange woman..." Yuya said as we all settled down a little.

"The fugitive hideout and their fortune must be near this forest... I'm scared." Okuni told us.

"The fugitives!?" Kyoshiro asked paling.

"Their fortune..." Yuya said. I sighed at what they had each focused on. "Near here..."

"Yuya... Asmara.. let's run away!" Kyoshiro begged us, tears running down his face.

"Why?" I asked him and any blood he'd had left in his face left quickly.

"But it feel better because Kyo will protect me!" Okuni said seeming to ignore all of us.

"Eh!? M... Me!? For real!?" he asked her.

"Yes... it's Okuni... who's asking this of you." she told him placing his arm in between her breasts.

"You... You can count on me! I'm going to be on watch, you three can sleep quietly!" he told us. She was a master manipulator with him; but then again a cat could manipulate him. a short time later he was sound asleep while the rest of us were awake and talking.

"He's sleeping well... What a peaceful smile..." Okuni said smiling down at him.

"Damn loser!" Yuya said.

"Yu... Yuya..." Okuni said lowly at her comment.

"I'm impressed that you've gone so far for a guy like this!" Yuya told her.

"It's for Kyo, it's normal! Just ask Asmara!" I glanced at them and saw Yuya looking at me strangely. I quickly looked away. "but it's the first time I've seen the expression on his face. Aah he's so cute!"

"But, Okuni, which Kyo do you know!?" Yuya asked her.

"N... No! You too, you're in love with Kyo... I... I will fight!" Okuni told Yuya.

"Okuni I didn't mean that..." Yuya tried telling her.

"The Kyo I know is harsh, fearsome and cruel. It's a lonely samurai who was born to kill." Okuni told Yuya who was writing it all down.

"Good."

"And... And besides... And he's really beautiful." Okuni told her. Kyoshiro suddenly stood up and stared out into the distance. He'd done this before, he was just sleep walking. He surprised us by falling onto Okuni's chest and squeezing her breast.

"Ayane's breast.. that's at least 93cm size, right?" he asked in his sleep. Yuya then hit him over the head again.

"How can you find a sleepwalker like that beautiful?!" Yuya yelled at Okuni.

"You're even more childish than I thought. You don't understand his real beauty." Okuni told her, her mood changing completely.

"What do you mean?" Yuya asked her. Okuni just yawned like a child.

"I'm going to sleep. Good night." Okuni said laying down.

"Night." Yuya told her waving before looking at Kyoshiro sleeping. She then wandered off with a large grin on her face, probably off to find the treasure Okuni had mentioned.


End file.
